Marvel Contest of Champions
* Champions ** *** Captain America WWII (Steve Rogers) *** *** *** Superior Iron Man (Tony Stark) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Daredevil Netflix (Matthew Murdock) *** *** Immortal Iron Fist (Danny Rand) *** *** Magneto Marvel NOW! (Max Eisenhardt) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** **** Black Panther (T'Challa) **** **** **** **** *** Vision *** *** *** Hulkbuster (Tony Stark) *** *** *** *** *** Spider-Man Black Suit (Peter Parker) *** *** Joe Fixit (Bruce Banner) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Deadpool X-Force (Wade Wilson) *** Classic Cyclops (Scott Summers) *** *** *** Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) *** ** ** ** Unstoppable Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** ** ** Venompool (Wade Wilson) ** Old Man Logan ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * ** ** * Villains: * * ** *** * * * * Rejected Champions ** Boltagon the Accuser (Blackagar Boltagon) ** Cyverine (James Howlett) ** Electro Luke (Luke Cage) ** Frank Strange ** Spider-Witch (Gwen Stacy) ** Star-Kang (Peter Quill) ** Superior Fist (Tony Stark) ** Unstoppable Ant (Cain Marko) ** Other Characters: * * ** * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** **** *** **** **** Asgard Throne Room **** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** **** *** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * Iron Man Armor ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Story = | Cast = | Notes = * The Summoner (i.e the player) is summoned by The Collector to represent Earth in a cosmic Contest of Champions and, according to the Collector, if the player wins the Contest they will be granted the iso-sphere which has 'untold power' but if they lose, they will be part of The Collector's collection permanently. With their Champions (i.e the characters), the player must complete quests to continue the game. Event Quests come to alter the game. There was an Ultron event quest, due to the Age of Ultron movie. When that ended, the day the movie Ant-Man premiered, an Ant-Man quest started. In that event quest, Ant-Man needed summoners help him explore and learn about a tiny place in the Battlerealm, the Micro-Realms. Along with this, there is also a versus mode, which players can take on other players on 1 V 1 for a Versus Crystal, or 3 V 3 for points towards a 3 or a 4 star champion. There is also a chat mode, where you can also fight other players, but only their top champion. There are over 50 playable characters. * A comic book series called Contest of Champions based on this game has debuted on October 2015, with developer Kabam as a consultant. The comic features mostly Marvel Universe characters, and is not in the same continuity as the game. | Links = }} Category:Contest of Champions